Phantom's Tower
by Grincourt
Summary: He had it all, but in a split second lost everything he every thing he once cherished. Left with nothing but his ghostly powers, how will the phantom hero climb the tower ? Or is he no longer a hero but the opposite ? Tower of God/Danny Phantom crossover
1. Don't Trust Talking Rabbits

Headon, guardian of the first floor gazed silently at the carvings on walls of the small cavern he called home which was left behind by his own creator. " So much has changed. " He uttered quietly to himself as he smiled up dryly at the carvings, knowing that once again a great change would soon come to the place he has watched over for what seemed like an eternity.

Headon's dry smile soon turned into what once could call amusement as he reminisced on what had transpired not long ago. A chuckle almost escaped the ancient creature's mouth as he thought of the selfish young girl and her valiant friend who was chasing after her with all his might.

" Such silly children, " he uttered dauntingly, knowing that they had no idea what awaited them.

For several moments the guardian just smiled to himself as he wondered where fate would take them both until darkening and foreboding chills invaded his very soul itself. It was a feeling he knew well, even though it was something that happened only a handful of times in his long life.

And with a slight turn of his head, his theory of what was going on proved to be true. The shinsoo on his entire floor began stir and soon a body was beginning to materialize on the floor. " Another one ? " He pondered incredulously. So many Irregulars hadn't come in so close together since the ten warriors.

After quickly getting over his initial shock, Headon began to survey this new irregular. Though he couldn't get a good look at the child's face as it was lying face down on the ground but he was easily able to pick up other obvious traits.

This new irregular seemed to be a male youth dressed in a black cloak with the physical appearance of someone in their teen years, he had snow white hair and seemed to have a strange aura about him. Even though he was clearly there, this child didn't seem to have any presence at all.

_" How odd... I wonder what you have to bring to the tower child "_, Headon said inwardly as the newcomer began to stir. Quickly, he decided to cloak himself with shinsoo so he could carefully observe the new irregular for a few seconds.

" Ugh, my head... where am I ", the irregular said as he picked himself up from the ground revealing a young pale face which was highlighted by green eyes that seemed to glow with a sense of melancholy in the poorly lit room.

Headon carefully watched the young man as he quietly rose from the ground and instantly took notice of the carving on the wall. For awhile the youth stood ghostly still and watched the walls as if he were entranced. _" Hmmm. He seems like a thoughtful one "_ , he thought as he deciding to make his presence known, Headon stepped out from the veil of shinsoo he created and began to speaking in his usual welcoming yet amused voice.

" Wondrous aren't they ? Sometimes I too find myself hypnotized by them myself ", sadly the reaction Headon was expecting turned to be the exact opposite as the child yelled the word ' ghost ' at him in a shocked tone before turning around and launching a small green blast of shinsoo at him.

_"Ghost? No matter, I'll just block it"_, he thought as he easily created a shield of shinsoo. but once again the irregular shocked him as the green blast the child fired at him seemingly ate right through his shield.

" Impossible ", the guardian muttered quietly to himself as he effortlessly swatted the odd green energy away with his staff. Though he expected the energy to bounce away upon making contact with his ancient staff, it however just hung onto it in a gooey form. " …...Interesting ", he said aloud as he investigated the strange goo.

Unfortunately , he didn't have much time as the newcomer seemed to be gathering more of that strange energy at him. Headon instantly went into diplomatic mode, wanting to calm down this new irregular. Not because he was afraid or anything, it would just be a shame if he had to harm such an interesting irregular.

"Dear child, there is no need to attack me. Trust me when I say I mean you no harm."

The irregular just stared at him cautiously for a few moments before dispersing that odd energy he was threatening Headon with. _" Hmmmmm. it seems to be part of his body itself "_, Headon observed as the energy seemed to disappear into the youth's body.

" So, you're really not a ghost ? "

Headon just chuckled amusedly as he heard the question before replying, " No my dear irregular, I assure you that I'm no a ghost... Besides ghosts don't actually exist in a physical sense. "

" Not true, they definitely do.", the irregular huffed out petulantly, obviously having a different point of view on the matter.

" Well, I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it child. Now I believe introduction are in order. I am Headon, Guardian of the first floor of the tower. It's lovely to meet you honored irregular. ", He said majestically before performing a curt bow.

" Tower ? " the unnamed irregular repeated outwardly in a haunted voice as several emotions flashed within his eyes.

" Are you okay Mr...? ", Headon questioned as he gazed at his guest. For awhile the question went unanswered until the person in question gathered his thought and answered in a slightly hollowed voice.

" Daniel... Danny Fenton and I'm for asking . I apologize if I worried you. "

Though Headon gazed at his guest with sympathetic eyes, though deep down inside he was anything but. Why should he pity someone he barely knew ? People suffer, that's just a well known fact of life within the tower. Why exactly should he care about one child's pain ?

" Well , I graciously welcome into the tower. "

" Tower ? What exactly is the tower ? "

" Wonderful question Mr. Fenton ! The tower is many things. It's a place where dreams come true and where gods are born, yo- "

" Gods !? " , Danny sputtered out interrupting Headon's speech.

" Oh ? Are interested in Gods Mr. Fenton ? ", Headon questioned

" Well... only if they have the power to bring the dead back to life. " , the irregular said quietly. His voice slightly being above a whisper.

For several seconds Headon feigned the act of thinking before bursting out saying ," Ahhh ! "

" So you do know someone !? Please allow me to meet them ! "

" Well I suppose I could help you meet that group of people but that would be unfair to the rest of the inhabitants of the tower . As a guardian of the tower, I must maintain absolute neutrality afterall ..." Headon stated slightly amused at his own words as he carefully watched the new irregular ponder his words. " But if you climb the tower I'm sure you meet such powerful beings or who knows you might be able to attain the power you seek yourself because everything exists at the top of the tower "

" Everything ? ", Danny asked skeptically. " Honestly, this sounds like a bad scam... But if it's even the smallest chance that it's possible I'll do it."

" Are you sure ? The process of climbing the tower is a dark and dangerous road. Not many can truly get to the top, most die on the journey. Some even say that it's an impossible goal. Are you sure you wish to take part Mr. Fenton ? I'd hate for a nice young man like you to lose your life in the attempt. "

" Don't worry Mr. Headon. Even if everyone tells me it's impossible, I'll make it possible. So please allow me to try, I'll do anything. "

" Okay Mr. Fenton, I'll give you a chance to go up the tower. But before we start, I have something for you. ", Headon said as he pulled out a small orb seemingly out of no where and allowed it to float over towards Danny.

" That is a pocket, it's a nifty device used within the tower that comes with several useful functions . Though one of the most important one for people climbing the tower would be the translator. Not everyone within the tower will be able to understand you as I do, so the pocket will automatically translate any language to your own. So if you'd please, just give it a slight touch with your finger to activate it. "

Quickly doing as he was told, Danny activated the pocket becoming slightly shocked at how the dark orb instantly lit up brightly before turning back to it dull dark color.

" Wonderful, now if you could repeat the words ' invisible mode ' the pocket will be obscured from sight and if you do the opposite the pocket will appear again "

" Wow... Amazing ", Danny said aloud obviously impressed with how high tech things seemed to be in the tower

" Yes, it's is quite amazing. Now I believe that we're able to press on with your testing process Mr. Fenton."

" Test ? As in math test ?", Danny questioned .

" Haha, oh no Mr. Fenton, today we will not be testing your mathematical capabilities. We'll just be taking a standard test which is required within the tower to continue climbing."

Danny sighed in deep relief as if a math test could be the worst thing possible. " Phew ! You scared me for a moment. I can't even pass high school calculus without a massive study session . I don't even want to think about having to attempt whatever crazy tower math you guys have. "

Headon just silently swallowed his amusement at the child's words before raising his hand causing one of the walls raise revealing the largest fish Danny had ever seen in his entire life. " This my dear boy is a white steel eel. It's one of the many creatures of the tower.", Headon paused letting the irregular get a good sight of the shinheuh.

" Now lets begin. I think I'll give you a rather simple test since your visit was quite unexpected . If you look closely within the tank behind the steel eel there's a balloon that was popped not long ago. If you can bring me back the deflated balloon within three minutes I'll send you up. Though please be careful Mr. Fenton, for some odd reason my pet seems to be in a rather nasty mood today. ", the Rabbit voiced out as he smiled to himself.

" Simple my butt. " the Irregular said to himself as watched the odd looking Rabbit creature who was now standing off to the side watching intently at scene that was about to unfold.

Taking a final deep breath to prepare himself for his battle , Danny began to float mid air and then took off flying towards the steel eel with impressive speed. Oddly enough as the irregular speed picked up, his legs began to fuse's together and began to take form of a tail.

" Oho ! That's an interesting skill. It seems that this one is nothing like the other two. But let's see if he can get pass the eel with his speed. ", Headon voiced out loud, slightly intrigued at the towers newest irregular's skill set.

Headon was quite perplexed as he watched Danny fly right into the jaws of the large shineuh. " That was uh... very anticlimactic. ", he said as the steel eel snapped it's mouth shut cruelly. Then suddenly the irregular emerged from the body of the white steel eel completely unharmed, looking transparent.

By the time the eel had figured out what had occurred, Danny had already picked up the deflated balloon and was already on his way back.

Headon just narrowed his eyes, judging the abilities being displayed by this strange new irregular. Having traveled all over the tower collecting regulars and testing other irregulars who were chosen by the tower had caused him to be quite knowledgeable about special powers and unique abilities. But the ones he were being shown today had to definitely be some of the most fascinating.

_" Irregulars truly are wonders. I sincerely welcome you into the tower child "_, the guardian thought to himself as he watched Danny cross the threshold, cementing his victory in rather stunning time.

" My, my, my. You sure are something . As we agreed, I shall now send you up to the next floor. I wish you luck on your journey across the tower. ", and with a swipe of his staff the irregulars body began to be covered with the same blue hue he was engorged in when he entered the first floor not to long ago and with a flash of light he was gone.

For only god knows how long, Headon just stood there pondering what exactly would become of the three children he sent up to climb the tower today. All three of them unaware of the unknown fate the tower has chosen for them. Though even he did not know what was in store for them, what he did know was that with three new irregulars climbing the tower at the same time, surely unprecedented things will be occurring soon.

" Well I suppose even I'll have to wait and see what happens ", he said to himself, his voice echoing within the room until another voice joined it.

" Well I wonder what has happened to thou that has cause you to speak such cryptic words ", said an unknown voice.

" Ahh, it's you. I have an interesting story for you if you'd like to here it. ", the only response Headon received was an amused chuckle that vibrated into the room.

* * *

Updated 6/20/16


	2. Snakes, Pikachu, and God

For the second time, Danny woke up in an unfamiliar place. Suddenly remembering what happened he jumped up landing smoothly on his feet to search his surroundings.

" Wow, amazing ", Danny said slightly awed at how different his current location. He was no longer in that dark room with dim lighting, but what looked like a huge plain that seemed to stretch endlessly, covered in wheat colored grass and large stones.

As he began to ponder the stark contrast between the two locations, an extremely loud buzzing sound directed from the sky gained his attention. Snapping his head upward at the bright sky, Danny was shocked to see that the source of the sound was a golden box that floated casually in the sky. His interest quickly rose when a loud male voice began to come out of said box.

**" Mic Test, Mic test ! One, Two, Three ! Good everything seems to be in order "**, the talking voice from the odd box stopped talking for a moment, possibly talking a quick breath before continuing. **" Hello everyone. All of the regulars who have made it to the tower, we sincerely welcome you to the second floor of the tower. This also called Evankhell's floor or the floor of test. Here we will test to see if you are qualified to go up the tower ! "**

"Another test ? This place sure is fast paced. ", Danny thought as he remembered the test Mr. Headon gave him not to long ago.

**" I'll explain the details for all of the test a bit more in a second. But first lets start the first test, but don't worry it'll be a rather simple one. The rule for the first test is as follows. Currently there are 400 regulars here, now make those numbers 200 by any means necessary. The test will stop when the number of regulars reach 200. Ready ? Begin ! "**

For a few minutes the words 400 to 200 resonated in Danny's mind until he thought of what was said to him just awhile ago on the first floor. _' Climbing the tower is a dark and dangerous path, most die on the journey. '_

_" No... they couldn't mean for us to actually kill each other. Could they ? "_ Danny thought as he stood there dumbfounded of what might be happening. As her stood there in thought a random breeze passed and with it came the strong stench of blood sending chills down Danny's spine.

Before Danny could even process what was going on he saw a large spear entering the range of his vison. Quickly jumping backwards to dodge the spear, Danny snapped his head to the left to see where it came from. What he saw was certainly not what he expected.

Now slithering toward his was one of the strangest looking creatures he'd ever seen in his life. It had the body of a large black snake which was attached to a pal skinned woman with short dark, green hair that matched her silted eyes.

" Now why did you have to dodge ? I was planning on adding you to my collection. " , the snake woman said as she giggled.

" Collection ? What are you talking ab- ", he started until he got a good look at the spear that the snake had attacked him with. Close to the base of the spear were the dead bodies of three young women. Instantly Danny felt his stomach churn with disgust as the snakes victim blood dripped onto the wheat colored grass.

" You... why would you do something like this ? ", he let out, feeling horrified of what must be going all over the field.

The snake just let out an amused chuckle before responding casually, " Heh, what are you talking about dearie ? This is the tower, only the strong survive and the weak...", the snake paused to chuckle one last time before continuing. " Well I'm sure you can connect the dots. ", She said, raising her spear proudly.

For a second, Danny thought he was going to sick. What bothered him the most wasn't the talk of killing itself, but more so her nonchalant way of speaking about it. Like she was talking about eating lunch or something. _" I won't let someone like her pass "_, he decided, internally preparing himself for a fight.

" Though you don't seem the be that weak. You did dodge my attack after all. ", the snake woman said slithering closer to Danny with a sickening sweet smile covering her face. " But I suppose that's besides the point. You're exactly my type. "

Just as her free hand began to reach out towards Danny's face with the intent of touching him intimately, he instantly disappeared turning invisible causing the woman to flinch backwards, completely startled.

" What the ! Where'd he go ?! ", she yelled out as she twisted her neck in each direction looking for him.

" I'm right here. ", Danny said as he now stood behind her with his hand stretched out grasping the end of her tail.

" You ! How did you do that ", the snaked demanded, however instead of a reply all she received was a chilling grin that sent shivers down her spine.

" I hear snakes aren't too fond of the cold.", Danny said, his breath coming out as a cool blue mist. Suddenly ice began forming at the tip of the snakes tail, quickly spreading over the woman's lower half.

The snake woman let out a rage filled scream before trying to slam her tail in Danny. Sadly her attempt at attacking failed miserably as when she tried to pick up her tail from the floor the frozen part just broke from the unfrozen flesh leaving a bloodless stump.

For a second the snake just stared at the wound, unbelieving of what was befalling her until the wound began to freeze over again, only this time spreading at a more vicious pace.

Fearing for her life, the snake clumsily struck at Danny with her spear hoping to put an end to her problem. But once again her attack failed as Danny stretched his midsection open in the form of a circle allowing the spear to though nothing but space.

" Y-yyyou fucking monster ! ", she screeched out hatefully at Danny before succumbing to the ice that had now completely encased her.

" Maybe so ", he let out before turning his back on her as he now looking in the opposite direction without giving her a second look.

Safely hiding behind a large rock observing Danny with scrutinizing eyes were two figures who had just witnessed the whole battle. Eventually the smaller one of the duo begin to speak in hushed tones to it's taller companion.

* * *

" Woow, did you see that ? That white haired guy took out that snake lady like she was nothing. "

Instead of replying the knight in question just watched their possible threat warily as he slowly walked towards their general location, hoping he wouldn't notice them. " Just what is that guy ? I've never seen anything like that before. ", the knight thought as he replayed the skills that the white haired regular displayed against his opponent a few moments ago.

" Are you okay Mr. Knight ? ", the smaller companion blurted out snapping the so called knight out of his thoughts.

" Ah ! Yes, Lady Nare. I was just thinking about how formidable he is. "

" Yeah. He does seems super str- ", the girl started but was abruptly interrupted as a loud buzzer went off across the entire field gaining the attention of all surviving regulars.

Soon enough the same voice from not to long ago echoed from the lighthouse floating above them all in the sky. **" Everyone, please stop what you're doing and listen carefully. The first session of the test has now been completed. Anyone to fight from this point on shall be disqualified immediately ! "**, The voice paused for a second before continuing. **" Also I believe that congratulations are in order for the surviving regulars. It couldn't have been easy, so good job everyone. Now, lets start our next test shall we ? "**

" Another test so soon ? ", Nare let out, her voice sounding slightly scared.

" Don't worry Lady Nare, no matter what the next test shall be, I promise that I'll keep you safe. ", the knight said reassuringly as he held Nare's hand hoping to boost her spirit, never noticing the calculating smile on her face. Before Nare could say her well thought out reply , the admin began to explain the rules for the next test.

" There's no need to worry, as I promise that this test will be rather simple ! Currently there are 200 regulars here. Within five minutes please make two of them into your buddy. In other words, you must make a team of three to qualify for the next test. By the time that the five minutes are up, you must be in physical contact with your teammates. Well everyone, lets get started. Good luck ! "

" Only five minutes ? That means...", the two of them said in unison looking at the white haired regular who was now floating in the air

* * *

" Just freaking great ! How am I supposed to find two normal people in this huge place. ", Danny shouted as he lifted himself off of the ground._ " There's no way I'm unfreezing that snake. "_, he thought just as he was about to take to the sky to search for other people until he heard a young feminine voice yelling.

" Hey ! Don't leave ! " With a snap of his neck, Danny quickly turned his head in the general direction he heard the voice coming. And what he saw instantly brought a level of relief to him. Standing next to a large rock not to far away from him was not one, but two other people who of which didn't look like psycho killers.

" But then again looks can be deceiving. " He murmured as he made his way over to the other two regulars who were now running toward him.

The shortest of the two, who Danny assumed was the one who called out to was a relatively normal looking young girl who looked to be in her early teens. Her hair was styled in a short blond bob with golden yellow eyes and seemed to be carrying an odd looking jar on her back.

The tallest of the two seemed to be a boy in his mid to late teens with mousy brown hair with eyes that matched his hair color. Overall you could say he looked like a normal, everyday guy if you ignored the fact that he was dressed in the armor of a medieval knight and carried a sword at his hip.

" Man... What's with this place ? First a talking humanoid version of a rabbit, then a murderous woman with the body of a snake, AND now a cosplay." Danny murmured lowly as he landed right in front of the two people who would most likely be his ' buddies ' .

Before he could even open his mouth he was assaulted with words of welcome and praise from the short blonde girl.

" Wow ! You're freaking amazing ! Not only can you freeze people but you can fly. Oh by the way, my name is Sunwoo Nare ! Nice to meet you Hair ! ", the girl let out hurriedly as she snatched Danny's hand from his side, shaking it vigorously.

" They must've been watched me fight that snake. ", Danny observed as he caught what the girl, Nare said about him freezing people.

" Hello, fellow regular ", Brown hair said with a slight bow of the head, catching Danny's attention. " And please excuse Lady Nare's behavior. She tends to get a little excited sometimes. I'm Hong Chunhwa ", Chunwha finished, gripping Danny's other hand in a firm shake.

For awhile, Danny didn't even know what to make of this situation. One moment he's trying to introduce himself, the next he finds himself hand in hand with two strangers who were looking at him expectantly. " Well... I suppose they're not that bad. Could've definitely done worse. "

" Ah Hi... Uhmmm, I'm Danny Fenton. " he said, smiling awkwardly at them which caused Nare to start a fit of laughter.

" Hahahaha, you sure are shy for a strong guy. " Nare said in between her laughter, while Chunwa just grinned at the display.

_"Not bad at all I suppose."_

Several minutes until the buzzer finally went off, signaling the end of the test. And with it came the now well known voice. **" The five minutes are up, everyone who has successfully made a team of three please stay in physical contact. You will now be transported to the next testing location. Congratulations everyone ! "**

The same blue hue began wash over Danny and new his allies until they were completely enveloped and with a flash of light they disappeared from the wheat colored plain.

* * *

" Please... Bring them back ? " Danny begged, tears rolling down his face as he held his head bowed to floor of an insanely large clock tower.

Floating before him was what looked to be a young child with blue skin with completely red eyes. The child was dressed in hooded purple robes which was decorated with several types of gears and clock mechanisms.

The oddest trait was that the child abdomen seemed to have an openable compartment that you'd see on any grandfather clock and the small purple wand he carried which had a small clock sitting at the center of it.

" Danny... ", The child said as he just looked down at Danny with sad eyes before continuing. " I'm sorry but you know I can't "

" Stop lying Clockwork ! I've seen you turn back time before, it's what you do ! "

Seconds passed as Clockwork stared down at Danny with the same sad eyes before his appearance began to age until what stood before Danny looked to be adult version of the child who was floating in the air not to long ago.

" Danny, it is true that I can manipulate time, it's is also true that I can change past. But I can only interfere when time itself is in danger. ", Clockwork paused taking a breath before continuing. " What happened to your friends and family was tragic, and as much as it hurts to see one of the only few people I call friend in such grief but... I can't do what you ask of me. "

Danny sobbed silently on the floor as reality set in until he felt Clockwork's cold hand on his shoulder. " I can't help you myself, friend. But let me tell you of a world where your wish just might come true. "

* * *

Danny shivered lightly as that strange light faded away, leaving them in a spacious room which was filled by with what seemed to be about a hundred people who also passed the test.

" Wow, there's so many here. I've never been in a place with so many people before" Nare remarked, turning her head to glance at both Danny and Chunwha. The former, now ignoring the comforting conversation going on between his two teammates as he was slightly amazed by what he was seeing.

Now before him were several creatures that varied from a green lizard girl to things like a dog man who walked around like any normal human and many more odd looking creatures . He stared at the other regulars, taking in all of their foreign features until what seemed to be a verbal fight was breaking out not to far from his group caught his attention.

In the middle of the conflict was two boys of average height, just one of them being slightly taller than the other. The shorter one had extremely pale skin with jet black hair which had small red horns protruded from his head. Overall he looked quite bored and didn't seem concerned that the more aggressive regular who was being held back by his teammate who looked like a life sized yellow chicken with four eyes was raging in his face about pay back and the state of his arm which looked to have been cut off.

It didn't take Danny long to put two and two together and guessed that the two regulars probably quarreled with each up until the last test had ended. And it seemed that the tan skinned regular with red hair didn't do to well. _" Geez. Why exactly is this place so brutal ? ",_ he thought as he stared at the bandaged stump on the red haired regulars body.

For a moment a small part of his former self wanted him to interfere and diffuse the situation , but that was quickly shot down as he thought about his own problems. Just as the argument was about to escalate into a serious fight, a voice that Daany was sure he's heard multiple time by now silenced everyone in the room.

" I thought I told you guys that fighting without permission would result in disqualification. You didn't take my words seriously did you, chosen regulars ?"

Now making his way over towards the quarreling regulars was a tall blonde man with small black dots on his pale cheeks. He wore a white lab coat with black under shirt that matched his trousers and gloves that went up to his elbows.

Clearly unhappy with the interruption, the injured regular quickly turned his attention towards the tall blonde man. " Who the hell are you huh !? You little dweeb ! ", he yelled before being snatched back by his chicken teammate. " S-stop ! I think he's... "

" I'm the test administrator, Lero Ro," the blonde man announced.

" Test... Administrator ? ", A look of fear and admiration flashed over the injured regulars face as the blonde man introduced himself. " Then, you're a...Ra...Ranker "

The man, Lero just smiled cheerfully before nodded his head. " Yes, I am a ranker of the tower "

_"Ranker ?" _The word rolled around in Danny's mind as he watched the red headed regular threatened the black haired youth with death one last time before walking off.

" Well well, quite the feisty bunch we have this time around ", Lero grinned as he walked over towards the stage in the back of the room.

Danny just stared at Lero as he retreated to the stage before turning to his teammates, " Do you guys know who that man is? "

Chunwha and Nare just stared at him quizzically before turning to glance at each other. " Well, he's a ranker ", Chunwha said dumbly as if he was informing a child of something.

" Gee, Thanks for informing me of that. I totally didn't pick that up myself ", Danny retorted sarcastically. " I meant what exactly is a ranker ? "

This time Nare answered his question in her usual cheerful tone. " Well, a ranker is someone who climbed all the way to the top of the tower. They're all amazing monsters "

Danny nodded his head in thanks at Nare before turning his attention back to Lero. _"All the way to the top ? I wonder if he knows about what I'm looking for."_

The man in question who was now standing before all of the regulars gathered in the room cleared his throat as most do before speaking in front of a crowd.

" Regulars, please make your way over here and listen carefully. I'll start to explain the next test shortly" Lero said as he ushered the regulars over to him with his hand. " But before that, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lero-Ro and I'm a test administrator of the second floor " Pausing for a moment, Lero began to smile sweetly at all of the regulars gather before continuing. " Please take care of me ! "

Several sounds of disgust and disbelief were murmured through the room. Even Danny felt weirded out by those words from a clearly grown man.

" Now that introductions are finished, how about we go ahead with the next test ! " the admin said, raising his hands expressively. " But do keep in mind that if you fail, it'll be the end of the line for you. "

Lero just continued to smile cheerfully as he watched most of the regulars in the room tense up at his words. " Ahhh. Worrying about a test... I remember those days. "

_" He seems to be having a good time," _Danny thought to himself as he glanced around the room and saw the worried looks and furrowed brows on most of the regulars faces.

" But don't get so worked up everyone, It'll be a more or less harmless test. None of you will get hurt too badly " Lero claimed cheerfuly, motioning the regulars to come closer with his hand. " Alright, everyone please come a bit closer ". The ranker waited a few seconds for everyone to gather directly in front of the stage. " Good, good " the man said nodding his head approvingly as everyone followed his directions.

" What's he planning ? " Danny wondered, not really directing it towards anyone as everyone gathered together. " Now then, let's get started shall we... " Danny heard Lero say as he watched his every move. Suddenly, with a flick of the man's wrist everyone was thrown back several feet, most landing on their rear ends.

_" What in the world was that "_ Danny wondered as he watched his teammates who stood right next to him and everyone else be pushed back forcefully. The way everyone was pushed reminded him of how when a strong but unexpected wave at the beach knock you down, but oddly enough the only sensation he felt seemed to be nothing more than a slight breeze on a windy day.

Danny quickly used his powers to turn invisible and watched the admin warily as he raised one finger in the air. _"Is he going to attack again ?"_ He thought, preparing to go on the offensive. But what came next was not an attack nor any sign of aggression but calmly spoken words.

" Yes, the force I just used to push everyone was shinsoo ! " Lero stated in a matter of a fact tone, as if he was answering an unvoiced question. " In an instant I compressed shinsoo around us and used it to create a barrier which pushed everyone. Just as all of you may already know, shinsoo exist everywhere throughout the tower. It allows us to breathe in the tower and provides moisture. Overall, it an essential part of the tower which allows us to live. " For a second Lero stopped to take a breath and allow his words to sink in before continuing.

" But depending on how you use shinsoo it can become a deadly force. Extremely dense shinsoo is enough to completely mangle a persons body. For this reason, many inhabitants of the tower use shinsoo to fight. And often, there are individuals who show adverse side effects to high concentration of shinsoo. Those who display such qualities are not qualified to climb the tower. If you can cross this barrier it means that you do not have any ill effects to shinsoo. Teams that can come through the wall will pass, the rest will be disqualified. Then, Everyone. Please come over to this side " Lero finished, his cheerful smile returning to cover his face.

_"Where the hell did Clock Work get me to go ? The star wars universe ?"_ Danny thought comically as he listened to the explanation. The room began to bustle into whispers until a glasses wearing regular called out to the Ranker.

" Wait ! What do you mean by team ? If a single person from the team can't go through , what happens ? "

Lero just continued to smile casually as he nonchalantly answered the question. " Isn't it obvious ? Disqualified. "

Several words of protest were shouted, many of the arguments by the regulars ranged from unfairness to series of colorful curse words. Danny himself began to feel slight anger rise as he thought about failing just because his hastily chosen teammates couldn't pass the barrier which didn't affect him in the slightest.

" Bull shit ! What kind of unfair test is this ? " shouted a rifle carrying regular who happened to be standing closest to the barrier . Unlike the other comments shouted, this one seemed to catch Lero's attention as the man quickly responded. " Bullshit ? What is ? "

Before the gun toting regular could respond several regulars took it upon themselves to yell about how it's not their fault if someone in the team couldn't pass the barrier and that it would be unfair if they failed because they were in a team with someone who couldn't cross the barrier.

" Everyone, " Lero replied smoothly, his voice cutting across the room. " Do you know what the most important factor is in climbing the tower ? " Lero questioned smugly, raising his head to look down on everyone in a contemptuous manner.

" It's luck. Luck that allowed you to be born with a strong body. Luck that gave you a smart brain and intelligent wit. Luck that brings in wondrous wealth. Luck that avoids death and luck that gave you a strong team. The reason all of you made it this far was without a doubt because of your own luck." Lero said, smiling down at the regulars in amusement at their faces. " And you're saying testing your luck is unfair ? Stop saying nonsense and continue with the test, regulars. " Lero finished, his smile growing more impudent and condescending by the second as he stared down the now silent regulars.

_" Luck ? The reason I'm standing here has nothing to do with luck, if anything it's the opposite. But I won't complain because I will soon fix everything "_ Danny thought as he stared at Lero before revealing himself. " So Mr. Lero, going by what you just said I must have the best luck here since I wasn't moved an inch ? "

Danny just smiled, looking satisfied as he watched Lero's cocky smirk fade away as shock and confusion took it's place. It only intensified as a nervous voice laced with awkwardness spoke from behind Danny.

" Err... Um... I-I don't really understand too well, but I wasn't really pushed so.. " the boy stuttered out nervously.

Danny turned around to get a look at the boy who seemingly wasn't pushed just like him. The boy looked to be of similar age to Danny with chestnut brown hair and gold eyes. He was dressed in beige pants that were rolled up at the bottom, a long sleeved brown shirt with a red vest on top and brown shoes. Overall he looked like one of the pretty boys you'd see in a popular boy band if you ignored the needle like weapon in his hand.

_" He seems normal enough, "_ Danny thought as he looked at the other regular who seemed to grow more nervous now that Danny was looking at him with a judgemental eye, along with Lero's incredulous stare.

" I... I guess, in order to take the test I'll have to go in and come back out, right ? " The boy let out as he scratched his head in confusion, his eyes darting around nervously. " Ahh.. haha... I guess that's obvious right ? It's a test after all... ummm.. Sorry. " The boy spluttered out, quickly turning around towards the barrier as he quailed under the rankers gaze.

Danny, who was literally standing in the middle of all of this was slightly amused. Part of it came from watching the other boys display which brought up fond memories of him before he got his powers, the other half was from the blatant look of shock on the rankers face.

Lero began to smoothly cover up his shock with a smile. " No, Mr. Baam. You pass, along with . It seems I've made a couple of mistakes. But just as Mr. Danny said, you two must have the amazing luck."

" Poser ", Danny said quietly not loud enough for anyone to hear unless they had some form of unnatural hearing.

With a slightly forced laugh the ranker moved his arms in a sweeping motion, inviting the two boys to join him all the while thinking, _" Looks like we've got two monsters around "_

And of course the room erupted with a storm of yell, most of them were rooted from jealousy and frustration. Only a few individuals watched the two boys silently, knowing that what transpired had nothing to do with luck.

Danny ended up sitting down next to the boy, who had introduced himself as Twenty-Fifth Baam. At first Danny questioned him about what kind of name that was and decided to leave it alone after being told it came from his day of birth. He quickly decided that Baam seemed to be quite similar to him before he gained his abilities, which made Danny mildly jealous. Eventually the two boys slid into a calm silence as they watched the other regulars attempt to pass the barrier.

Just as Danny began to think about what he'd do if his team members couldn't pass, his thought were interrupted by Lero's voice.

" You two look bored. " The man said as he casually sat down next to them his taller body looming over the two of them. "How about we chat to pass the time ?"

The two boys just looked at each other for a second, both shrugging their shoulders in compliance. Lero just smiled kindly at the two of them before speaking. " In fact since just talking is a bit boring how about we play afriendly betting game ? "

" A betting game ? ", the two of them said in unison before glancing at each other with an awkward looks on their faces.

" Mhhmmm " Lero nodded, motioning towards the barrier were several regulars were trying to pass through. " Out of all of the regulars, who do you think will pass first ? We'll each bet on a person. If either of you win I'll answer any question you have , but if I win I get to ask you both a question. How does that sound ? "

The prize for winning quickly caught Danny's attention. _"I can't pass up this chance. Who knows when I'll get to talk to another one of these rankers like this."_

" You're on. ", Danny said. It seemed that Baam was of similar mind as he also quickly agreed to the bet. With a chuckle, Lero gave the regulars behind the barrier a quick glance before placing his bet.

" I will pick that little green girl, Ms. Anak, I believe her name is. "

" Now that I think about it, how did he know my and Baam's name without us ever telling him ? ", Danny wondered

After a few moments of observation, Baam to made a decision. " I will also pick the green girl ". The decision causing Lero to raise his eyebrow. " Picking the same person as me... is there a reason ? ", the man asked.

" Just a feeling ? " Baam answered, sounding confident in his choice. Lero seemed satisfied with his answer and looked towards Danny.

" And you Mr. Danny ? Who will you be choosing ? "

" Ahhh well... " Danny paused, focusing on the six regulars who were trying to push their way past the barrier. Instantly Danny stopped acknowledging the regulars had been trying for a while now, leaving only 2.

One of them being something Danny couldn't even begin to guess what it was, but if he had to sum it up in a few words, it looked like a life size creation a seven year old made out of clay. It was all green with no legs, two arms and slits for eyes. The other being the little green girl that the others picked, Anak.

Anak, as the others described was a short girl with light olive green skin and brown short hair that was cut in the form of bangs that hung on her forehead. She was dressed in a loose fitting black and orange dress with no shoes. Despite all of her oddities, one trait stood out. From what seemed like her lower back was tail that looked at lot like a tail you see on any lizard.

As he observed the girl he now dubbed Lizard, a strange glow seemed to come over the her. It wasn't exceedingly bright but it should've been obvious to the people standing around her, yet no one seemed bothered nor made any comments about it. " I, too think I will pick the lizard. ", Danny announced to the others.

The ' lizard' in question pushed herself through shinsoo barrier with ease causing Baam and Danny to release a breath of relief.

" Seems we were all correct , " Lero stated. " But since I'm a ranker I will answer your questions " The man said, smiling down at the two regulars. " So... Who'll be going first ? "

Danny ended up letting Baam ask his questions first as the boy had sent him the most convincing puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. The boy's first question didn't wasn't as informative as Danny had hoped it be, it seemed that he was looking for a girl with greenish blonde hair and freckles.

Lero answered the question, saying he hadn't seen her himself but he'd ask other administrators before looking at Danny. " Well, I believe it's your turn Mr. Danny "

" Have you ever heard of someone with the power to bring back the dead ? "

For a few moments Lero looked at Danny blankly before beginning to talk. " Well I can't say that I know much on the subject but I have heard rumors about some people coming back to life. The famous irregular, Enryu is said to even be able to create life. "

" And where would I be able to find these people ? "

Lero chuckled lightly at how eagerly Danny asked the question. " I don't know their exact location, but I'm sure that if you can make it up the tower you'll be able to search these people out. Because everything exists at the top of the tower. " Lero finished looking at both Danny in the eyes until the ranker asked Baam if he had any other questions.

" Ummm. Can you teach me about irregulars ? "

The question took Danny by surprise as he recalled being called that by Headon not to long ago. _"Is he trying to ask questions about me ?"_ He wondered, clearly intrigued seeing that he didn't even know what the term meant.

The answer to Baam's question ended up being lengthier than Danny had thought it would be. It all started when a golden box, which the man called a lighthouse appeared next to Lero. The ranker then proceeded to explain the structure of the tower using his lighthouse to show how the tower is structured. It seemed that everyone here was born in different parts of the tower, which slightly troubled Danny seeing that he had to search this massive new world for what he was looking for. _" It won't be easy to track down all of those people. "_

Eventually, Lero moved onto the main topic saying that irregulars were beings who violate the laws of the tower since they aren't chosen to climb the tower and enter on their own from a place unknown to the tower. The man finished the short lesson telling the two regulars that even though irregulars are people who violate the towers rules and often viewed as symbols of fear for their power, it doesn't mean that they're bad people.

_"Lovely, seems like I'm someone who breaks the law. Again."_ Danny thought, mildly amused as he remembered being called a criminal when he first got his powers.

Once again Baam asked a question that got a reaction from Danny. " How can I meet those people ? " The boy asked the ranker as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

" Lucky you, Baam. You've been sitting next to one this entire time " Danny voiced inwardly while Lero gave the same answer he gave Danny a few moments ago. Just as Lero asked Danny if he had a final question, a loud, angry voice coming from the other side of the barrier filled the room.

" Dammit ! I don't know what this barrier is made of ?! But I'm plenty strong without those kinds of skills! Out of all of the regulars here, I'm the strongest ! So how can I be disqualified for such a stupid test ! "

Everyone in the room shifted their gaze at the loud dark blue haired man who was yelling at the top of his lungs. Danny just looked at the man, who seemed to be nothing special. But what caught his attention wasn't the man itself but his two teammates who hadn't came pass the barrier yet. " I swear, if I fail this test because of them, it'll be hell to pay. "

The blue haired man lifted his hand to point at Baam and Danny and continued to yell when he noticed Danny looking in his general direction.

" Even those kind of useless wimps passed by a fluke ! I'm much stronger than them, and you're saying I'm going to fail if I can't get pass the stupid barrier ! "

Silently the administrated rose to his feet. " It seems that you'll have to save your question for later Mr. Danny. " Lero said before walking to where the loud man was yelling out his complaints for all to hear. Easily passing through the barrier he created, Lero stalked over until he stood in front of the blue haired man who dwarfed him in height.

" What ? What did you come to say now ? I'm tired of listening to all of your bullshit, you think you're all that just because you're a ranker ? I can tell you're a weakling just by looking at you, but I suppose anyone could become a ranker with ridiculous test like this. I bet you have no skills. "

" …... He's probably going to regret saying all of that. " Danny said to no one really as he and Baam watched the ranker annoyed expression turn into a cruel smile.

" Kuk ! Even though I'm being so merciful, you've completely failed to understand how low you are." Out of nowhere the air around Lero began to crackle as if electricity was in the air. " But since you're so stupid, I'll have to show you the power that exists up the tower and why you're not qualified to go up. "

"There is no limit to shinsoo. Through shinsoo alone you can attain eternal youth, the powers of a god, and many other amazing things. However humans always rely on their own power, which has limits. " Lero paused, the crackling growing louder, giving birth to a harsh light which gatherer around Lero and the blue haired man. " The moment you realize your limits... humans fall into absolute despair." With a shriek of pain, the tall man fell to his knees clutching his head, his screams of agony spreading across the room for all to hear.

" This barrier I made was me being merciful before you face even greater despair. Basically, what I'm saying is, those who are unworthy should fuck off ! " The regular before him started to scream in greater agony as the pain intensified, causing tears to flow from the man's eyes. " Why are you screaming in such pain? This level of shinsoo is a commonly seen starting around the 30th floor. "

" Do you understand now? Whether you're strong enough or tried hard enough. None of that matters, you've simply failed to be chosen " The shinsoo Lero had been manipulating ceased, releasing the regular from his pain. " Go back, to the floor you've came from. You're not worthy to climb the tower. " Lero turned around, making his way towards the barrier as several regulars cautiously moved out of his way.

Danny just watched, the broken down regular sadly as he questioned why he wasn't chosen and that he had nothing to return to._ "Poor guy."_ He thought, his heroic mind wanting to help but deciding against it. _"I can't help him... I can't even help myself."_

" Don't you two think god is cruel? He shows us the world, making us think we can posses anything but snatches it all away one day by telling us ' this is your limit ' "

" Mr. Lero, " Danny called out. " Do you think that I'm worthy enough to climb the tower ? "

" Hmmm. I can't make such conclusions. However, what I do know is that there will be a time when you must stop. And I hope that when you reach that place, you'll have found what you're looking for. "

The three of them just sat in silence as several of the chosen regulars passed through the barrier. Eventually a boy with silvery blue hair who was standing next to what looked like a large human like alligator called out to Baam causing the boy stand, but before he left Lero gave him a warning saying he should be weary of his teammate called Koon as he was from a dangerous family which.

_"Hah. Maybe he's from a thieving lawyers."_ Danny thought as he saw the briefcase Baam's teammate was carrying.

A few moments later Danny watched as both of his teammates passed through the barrier, though both of them got through with little difficulty, Nare seemed to have the easier time passing through. " Well , it seems that it's my time to go. Don't forget that you owe me a question." Danny said as he stood on his feet.

Lero just smiled kindly at Danny before replying, " Don't worry, this poser is a man of his word."

" Hahaha... Ahhh... Well bye then ! " Danny said as he walked away awkwardly towards his team.

" How in the world did he hear me ? " Danny questioned, but before he could even think of an answer, Nare was all in his face with questions about how did he get so lucky. " It seems that things just got troublesome again. "

* * *

updated 6/20/16


	3. It's a Trap !

" All teams who successfully passed the test, make an orderly line. The next test will be on a first come, first serve basis. "

Danny directed his gaze from the glass ceiling he'd been pondering about for a few seconds to the woman who he assumed would be the next examiner. He couldn't help but be slightly amused at her choice of clothing, which consisted of black tights, a yellow,tight fitted tank top with a series of black stripes that reminiscent of caution tape and a pair of headphone she was currently wearing.

Overall, nothing would've seemed too strange to the average person but him being Daniel Fenton, he couldn't help but nickname her caution in his mind. Though the composure he had kept seem to fade away as the blonde introduced herself as Yellow, the test assistant of the upcoming exam.

" Wanna share the joke ? " Nare asked, looking up at Danny as they walked to line up amongst all of the other teams who passed the last test, which seemed to be about half or more.

" Hehe, are you telling me that you don't find the name ' Yellow' amusing ? "

" Well, I suppose it is a bit peculiar. But I've heard even stranger names than that. I once met a lady named Water Bill . "

" Haha ! You're totally lying ! " Danny let out, his laughter drawing the attention of several regulars causing him to blush slightly.

" Tis seems Ser Danny blushes as easily as a fair maiden " Chunwha remarked, looking at Danny with a teasing grin on his face.

" Shut it, cosplay " Danny said causing Nare to chuckle quietly as they lined up behind the teams who stood in front of them. Just as Chunwha was about to rebuke Danny comment, Yellow began to speak again

"Now that everyone has lined up, we'll began. Since this test will be administered to one team at a time, the rest of you will have to wait on standby. Will the first team, please follow me. "

Danny watched as Yellow led the first team who happened to consist of the mouthy red headed youth with the missing arm and his allies from the previous test into one of the two doors in the room they were currently in. The only other door being the one they all came through a few minutes ago.

_"I wonder if this is their way of saying you can only go forward from this point"_ ,Danny pondered as he stood in line. A couple of minutes passed and Danny had already began letting out sigh's of displeasure from the wait.

" Someone seem's to be quite impatient " Nare said from his side.

" Wow. You're quite perceptive, Lady Nare. " Danny replied sarcastically as he mimicked Chunwha's usual tone of voice whenever he spoke to Nare. The supposed, Lady just giggled softly, understanding what Danny was doing.

" If you're so bored, how about we all chat a bit ? " Chunwha asked, picking up that Danny was mocking him. " For example, would you happen to be from a great family ? "

_" What does he mean by ' great family ' "_, Danny wondered as he thought of a way to answer Chunwha's question and not come across as suspicious. _"Coming from what Mr. Lero said about irregulars, I guessing I shouldn't go around announcing that I am one."_

Eventually, Danny decided to go with a simple misdirection tactic before replying. " Oh ? What makes you think something like that ? "

Chunwha frowned slightly at receiving a question instead of an answer. " Well... When you fought with that snake lady you showed incredible skills, such as disappearing and freezing her in ice. I'm guessing you used shinsoo to fight her but seeing that none of us have received any contracts yet to use shinsoo yet nor do you carry a weapon with an existing contract placed on it, I must assume that you're member of one of the famous family's who are born with such contracts. "

_" And here I thought he was just some idiot playing dress up as a knight "_ Danny thought as he looked at Chunwha with blank face he'd quickly put up to stop the mild uneasiness from showing.

" Wow ! You're quite knowledgeable Mr. Knight " Nare chimed in as she stood in the middle of her two teammates. " So, it is true Mr. Danny ? Are you from a great family ? "

Just as Danny began to think of a proper response, a loud scream rang out from the door the first team had enter through, causing everyone to flinch.

" What was that !? " Danny said, his head turning towards the origin of the scream.

Next to the door, Yellow stood looking at everyone with a cookie cutter smile on her face. " Next team please come in. " The woman announced, extending her arm out towards the door.

As the next team hesitantly walked towards the door, several of the other teams began to question what happened to cause that yell a few moments ago, many of them wondering if the first team had been killed and if the same would befall any of them. From that moment, all of the regulars in the room quieted down as they all awaited their turn.

* * *

" Haaaah " Baam sighed as he stood next to his teammates, Koon and Rak. He knew he should be on edge a bit more but he couldn't help but be slightly bored.

" What's wrong with you, black turtle ? " Baam heard Rak call out to him from his left.

" Ah, I'm fine ... Just a little bored " Baam said, Rak just huffing in reply. Rak was a muscular alligator like humanoid with greyish brown skin that stood about 5 meters tall, easily towering over his two teammates. He carried a long red spear and was dressed in sleeveless, red robes with a long brown cape hanging from his back.

" Uaaaaaaaaak ! "

Baam couldn't help but jump slightly as another bone chilling scream was heard from beyond the door, his teammates just looking slightly shocked from the noise if anything. Out of the seven teams who had entered the door, only four times had everyone heard those horrified screams erupt and of course no one knew what really happened to cause those yells. Whatever went on behind that door, Baam hoped he wouldn't be screaming like that when his turn came.

His attention was caught when the test assistant called for the next team, and he saw Danny and his teammates making his way towards the door.

" Mr. Koon, do you think that Mr. Danny and his team will be okay ? "

Koon just sighed and tilted his head inquisitively as he heard Baam's question. " Didn't I tell you already Baam ? You shouldn't be worried about anyone else because you should consider every regular here your enemy, especially that white haired guy. " Koon said, nodded his head towards Danny. " I don't know if his teammates are any good, but something's not normal about him. Things can only get better for us if he fails here. "

Baam just sighed quietly, not being able to come up with an argument for Koon's logical statement." I know but... " Baam said , turning his gaze toward his taller teammate. " What do you think Mr. Rak ? " Baam asked.

" Hmph ! " Rak let out, raising his spear over his shoulder. " That turtle might be a little tough to hunt, but in the end a group of turtles is still just a turtles. Even if they pass, they'll be hunted down by this Ra-leader. "

Bamm just sweat dropped at Rak's answer while Koon covered his face with his palm as he let out an exasperated sigh.

_" I hope you pass, Mr. Danny . "_ Baam thought as he watched Danny walk through the door.

* * *

" Really ? " Danny muttered as the trio enter the door, only to see another door. Taking the lead, he pushed the door open expecting to see another door. Ironically, which wasn't entirely wrong. In fact, in this new room which was revealed behind the door was almost entirely covered in darkness had twelve red doors that seemed to glow in the darkness on the other side of the room.

In the center of the room stood a screen divider, designed with splatter paints styles and what looked to be bamboo and vines. It was colored in red, yellow, white, and black. Sitting in front of the divider was what Danny thought was a pretty woman. She had unblemished white skin with golden eyes and yellow-blonde hair which was bound up in an oriental manner with a hair pin. The woman was dressed in blue oriental like robes with gold sleeves.

" Welcome, regulars " The woman said, pleasantly breaking the silence as a calm smile covered her face. " My name is Yu Han-Sung, and I will be the administrator for this test . Actually, I'm the director of all the tests on this floor, but for this test I'll be specifically administrating it myself. "

" So what will our test be, Ma'am ? " Nare asked.

Yu Han-Sung blinked once but continued to smile at the three of them before responding nonchalantly."Oh, the test will be a very simple process. Do you guys see those doors behind me ? " After receiving three head nods, the director continued. " Good, good. None of you are terribly blind. Within ten minutes you must find the true door and open it to exit the room. However if you don't choose the correct door within the allotted time, then you will all die. Now, please begin. "

" …...Well that escalated quickly " Danny said as he watched the ranker smile at them casually.

" Ummm pardon, Madam. Aren't you forgetting something ? " Chunwha said, a dumbfounded look covering his face.

" Yeah ! Surely you must have some clues for us to deduce the right door ! " Nare exclaimed.

" There will be no more clues given. Now then, I suggest you guys get started. The clock is ticking after all. " Yu han-Sung said, continuing to smile.

Danny just watched as Chunwha and Nare began to hurriedly study the room hoping to find something that would help pick out the real door out of the twelve. Honestly, Danny found it to be quite entertaining to see them look so flustered, especially since this test would prove to be quite simple for him with his powers.

" Calm down you two. We don't need to guess which is the real door " Instantly all eyes in the room landed on Danny. Chunwa and Nare looked plain confused, while the director just looked on with a bored, if slightly interested look covering her face.

" What do you mean ? " Chunwha asked while Nare just looked worried.

_" Oh ? This is one of the two who passed Lero's test effortlessly. Perhaps he's a smart one as well."_ Yu Han-Sung wondered as he listened to Danny's bold proclamation.

Danny just chuckled at how he easily he gained everyone's attention before he uttered two words to his two teammates, "Don't worry". All of a sudden, Danny disappeared from sight causing his teammates to start looking around the room in search of him, only to find him nowhere in sight.

_"How strange... I can't even feel his presence anymore. What did he just do ?"_ Yu Hansung thought, reading the flow of shinsoo around the room in search of Danny, coming up with nothing.

Danny himself couldn't help but be amused at the faces everyone made, he had expected his teammates reaction but he really enjoyed that shocked look that was shown over the directors face before it was quickly covered up.

_" Well I suppose it time to have a look at these doors."_ He thought as he flew over to the red doors. Randomly picking one of the doors, he flew right through it. What was on the other side wasn't exactly what he was expecting as it was just a bright, long hallway which seemed that all of the red doors were connected to.

_"So that's how it is, huh ?_" Danny said as he turned himself back visible. _"I guess the whole point was to see if you had the courage to step into the unknown."_

With a simple gesture he opened the door he had previously flew threw, once again entering the dark room, the bright light from the hall silhouetting his body. " Miss me ? " he questioned, once again gaining everyone's attention.

" What the !? Is that the right door ? How in the world did you open that door without any of us seeing you ? " Nare yelled from across the room as she ran over to towards him, Chunwha right behind her.

" What're you talking about ? I was standing here the whole time. Maybe Ms. Yuyu was mistaken about you guys not being blind. "

Suddenly, clapping filled the room causing everyone to look at the source. " Congratulations, regulars. Though it was in a rather unique way, you all pass. "

" Huh ? " Nare and Chunwha said in unison.

" To pass this test, all either of you had to do is open any one of those many doors... Though, I can't help but wonder at how Mr. Danny disappeared like that. Perhaps an item ? " Yu Han-Sung inquired.

" Mayyyyyybe ", Danny answered childishly turning his back towards the director who mouth turned down ever so slightly at the response before the cheerful smile quickly returned.

" That's not a nice answer. But I suppose it can be considered wise to want to keep your secrets to yourself. Anyways, you may all proceed. " The director said, gesturing towards the hallway.

As the trio walked away, Danny could feel piercing eyes staring deep into his back. With a turn of the head he saw Yu Han-Sung staring at him with a serious expression on her face as the red door closed shut.

* * *

" Ugh ! I'll probably die of boredom before I can get to the top of this tower at this rate " The white haired teen said, his green eyes roaming around the room he and his two teammates found themselves in after they walk down the long hallway.

The room was rectangular in shape and was painted in a garish mustard yellow. Scattered throughout the room were several supporting pillars, with a series of benches that circled the perimeter of the room.

Danny sighed once more as he leaned his head on to the wall. When the trio had first entered the room it had only been about four other teams waiting but as time slowly passed, those numbers increased to a bit over twenty.

As he sat there, something blue was caught in the corner of his eye. Pulling his head from the wall he saw the briefcase carrying boy who Lero had described as ' coming from a dangerous family'. He looked down at the direction the boy had came from to see Baam sitting next to his alligator teammate before

" Let's see how dangerous you really are Mr. Lawyer. " Hopping up from his seat, Danny started to follow after the boy he remember as Koon only to be stopped by Nare.

" Where are you going ? "

Danny smiled at his two teammates before sending them a smile that sent chills down their spines. "Secret" He mouthed silently as he turned invisible once again.

" He's got to stop doing that. " Chunwha said as he watched his teammates just disappear into nothing while Nare just nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

" Well this blows " Danny thought as he followed Koon into the bathroom, leaving Danny slightly disappointed. He had hoped he'd see something he could classify as dangerous or at the very least interesting. Just as he was about to exit the bathroom, Koon opened his bag letting three people out.

_" Wow, is that bag like the Thermos ? If it is, I'll have to watch out for him."_ He wondered as he studied three people who came out of the bag.

The first was a plain the looking girl who wore an emotionless look on her with extremely pale skin and pitch black hair that was cut into a bob. She was dressed in a dark gray skirt with a black polo shirt and matching shoes.

The second one was a boy who looked to be in his late teens with light cooper skin. His hair was styled in way which Danny mentally described as 'hipstery'. About seventy five percent of his head was shaved down, leaving the remaining brown hair to be side swooped in bang style on the front corner of his head.

The third one was something Danny couldn't even begin to describe. Overall it looked like a dark green prawn like creature. it was dress in a black cloak and had various strange head and facial features that reminded Danny of some alien you'd see in a cheesy film.

Danny watched as Koon gave them instructions about when they'd assist him at some point in the following test. _" I see. He's smuggling them so he has extra allies,"_ he thought as Koon explained that when he changed the way his bandana is positioned, they'd come out to help.

Eventually, the three regulars Koon had let out of his bag exited the bathroom after agreeing to the terms, leaving Danny and Koon alone in the bathroom. Koon just turned around and stared into the mirror, looking at himself. Danny being who he is, instantly decided to mess with him.

" What're you thinking about ? " He asked, feigning worry as he appeared right behind Koon. Quickly the boy whipped around, drawing a long knife from his bag. " Not only do you smuggle people but you also carry dangerous weapons in that nice bag of yours. What would your mother say ? "

Koon just stared at him murderously with his cold blue eyes, not bothering to entertain Danny's mocking question. _"Damn ! He saw me."_ Koon thought, his mind working a mile a minute to figure out a solution his current problem.

" Calm down. I'm not going to attack you or anything, besides we're not supposed to fight each other in between test, remember ? " Koon stayed at the ready while Danny just continued to grin at him before turning around and walking towards the door.

" What did you want ? " He heard Koon call out from behind him.

" Ah, from you ? Nothing." And with that he left a disgruntled Koon in the bathroom by himself.

* * *

In a red room, designed with diamond shapes sat the director of the second floor, Yu Han-Sung. The director was sitting casually on a chair in the room, sipping on some freshly made instant coffee when a face that he was knew so well blasted into the room.

Standing in front of him now stood was Quant Blitz, ranker and administer of the 3rd district of the second floor. Yu Han-Sung always held a rather low opinion of the red haired man because of his over inflated and child like attitude, but his opinion of him dropped to lower heights as he listened to what Quant was saying.

" Wait !" Yu Han-Sung exclaimed, pausing for a short moment. " So, you're telling me that only three regulars in your district are alive ?! What did you do ? Order an endless death match ? "

Quant scratched his head awkwardly, looking everywhere in the room but at Yu Han-Sung. " W-Well you know me... I hate complicated things, so I held a thirty minute survival match "

Yu Han-Sung stared at Quant at disbelief, " So you're telling me that after only thirty minutes, only three out of two hundred regulars survived ? Do you really think I'll believe that dimwitted excuse ? " Yu Han-Sung asked, regaining his composure.

" I know it sounds insane, but when I checked in on them after thirty minutes, those three had already killed everyone. " Quant insisted.

" Then, who are those three ? " Yu Han-Sung asked. " Did a Zahard princess or an Irregular come in ? "

Quant began to rub the back of his head nervously one more. " Well... Ummmm... It seems that... it's both. "

Yu Han-Sung calm visage was quickly wiped away as he erupted. " What the hell ! Why would you give a test like that with monsters like those around ? Are you insane !? "

Quant's guiltiness only continued to grow as he kept talking. " I... actually didn't check in the beginning "

" Oh my god, you didn't check the identities of the regulars. " Yu Han-Sung said as he sat back down, his palm meeting his face in displeasure. " Now I know that you're not only insane but stupid too ! How exactly am I supposed to deal with this... and why did you have to do something so stupid when Evan khell-nim isn't around. Don't you know that if finds out what happened, it'll be off with our heads. " Yu Hansung stated, making gestures of their heads being cut off as he ignored Quant's panicked cries.

" Come on great master, I'm sure you can clean up the mess ! "

Slouching down in false laziness, Yu Han-Sung let our a deeply exaggerated sigh. " Well, I suppose I could think of something. "

" Really !? I love you Yu Han-Sung ! " Quant exclaimed, coming closer in attempt to hug Yu Han-Sung but quickly halted when he saw the cold glare on the directors face.

" Shut up, and go get me some coffee ! This is going to be a long day." Within a heart beat, Quant was out of the room never seeing the sly smile on Yu Han-Sung's face.

* * *

Just as Danny sat down from his little trip to the bathroom one of the many doors opened, revealing Lero and the blonde testing assistant from the last test.

" Chosen regulars !" The man said, gaining everyone's attention. " Did you all have a nice break ? I'm happy to see you all here. "

Lero seemed to notice Danny, as his team was sitting not to far from the ranker's current position. After sending Danny a quick smile he continued to talk. " But of course that's not the only reason why I came here, I have very good news for all of you. "

Danny grew suspicious as he had quickly realized whenever one of the ranker's said anything like 'good , simple or anything else' with a similar connotation usually ended up being the exact opposite for most people.

" Good... news ? " Danny heard one of the many regulars ask skeptically.

" Yes ! " Came Lero's cheerful reply. " Before I came here, I had a quick chat with the director. And I'm happy to announce that we will be conducting a bonus game for everyone here.

A young man wearing a purple sweatsuit stepped asking a question that was on the mind of several regulars. " Excuse me , but if the number of tests we'll have to take is increasing, that's not exactly good news for us. " Several of the regulars nodding their heads in agreement.

" My, what heartbreaking words to hear from a regular " Lero said with a chuckle. " A bonus game is entirely different from regular tests. It's up to you if you wish to participate unlike the normal tests. But another unique factor of this bonus game is that whichever team that wins will be awarded the maximum points for every test on this floor. In simpler terms, whoever wins will automatically earn the qualifications to go to the next floor. " Instantly, Lero's final words caught the attention of every regular in the room.

_" Wow... This is a good chance. The faster I can go up the tower, the faster I can find what I'm looking for."_ Danny thought , turning his head to look at his allies "We're definitely going to participate... No matter what." Danny firmly told his two teammates as several other teams discussed the same subject.

After a few moments passed one of the regulars in the asked what kind of game it was, earning an immediate response from Lero.

" The game I speak of, is called The Crown Game. More details will be explained after we move to the game arena. " The man said, signaling for everyone who wanted to participate, which ended up being everyone to follow him.

The arena where the crown game would take place built in a circular like structure which held several caged off areas where each team was assigned to. In the center of the room was a circular platform that house a ridiculously large throne. A golden crown sat on the right armrest of the throne. Next to the throne stood Lero and Yellow, each standing on one side of it.

Lero's calm gaze swept across the arena, looking at all of the teams in their own cell. " Now that everyone seems to be in place, I'll begin to explain the rules of this game." Lero announced, speaking loud enough to be heard by everyone in the large arena.

" In a word, the crown game is all about stealing the crown by fighting against all of the other teams gathered here, the winning team taking the crown obviously " He stated, placing his hand on the crown.

" Though it may sound simple at this point, the rules of the game makes things slightly complicated. For example, the crown game will consist of five rounds, each round lasting ten minutes. Each round there will be a limit of five teams who can enter, the winning team will be the one who possess the crown by the end of the round thus automatically advancing to the next round. And in the next round five team, including the winners of the previous round may come and take the crown. Overall, the team in possession of the crown will be the winner of the game " Lero said, pausing to take a breath.

Danny listened closely as the man went to explain more rules. It seemed that each of the cells were outfitted with a red buzzer which had to be pushed in a first come, first basis system to participate. _" These rules are so strange... why make it possible not to win ? Cleary if someone decides to join the game and is actually able to hold the crown til the end of fifth round, why give a choice ?"_ Danny pondered as he looked at the buzzer in his teams cell.

Right next to the buzzer was a what looked to be the list of rules Lero was currently explaining which caused Danny to start tuning the man out, feeling he'd rather read the rules himself. Setting aside what he had heard from Lero already, it seemed that if a team wished to end a round early they could take the crown and sit on the throne. Alternatively, if someone was already on the throne with the crown you could take the crown from them or remove the crown wearer from the throne, successfully winning the round.

The final rule stated that it was mandatory for the winners of the previous round to have a team member sitting on the throne, wearing the crown at all times. Having that person dethroned or having the crown taking of in any way caused that team to be disqualified from the game entirely.

" Correct ! " Danny heard a loud shout, his attention returning to Lero. The ranker went on to play with the crown as he explain that even though the winners of the early carried a risk, those who wait also risked not being able to enter at all.

" Though the rules may sound complicated, try not to think too much. All you have to do is steal the crown and hold onto it... Ah ! By the way, due to several complicated reason a team from another district will be participating. "

_" There's more than one testing district ? I wonder why they're coming to our district. "_ Danny wonder. _" No matter, I'll defeat whoever come out. "_

" Well everyone, we'll be starting the game soon so please be prepared. " Lero announced, him and Yellow walking towards the exit of the arena.

" So, what do you think we should do ? " Nare asked. Chunwha opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Danny

" We'll go out in the first round. "

" What !? " Chunwha paused, looking at Danny incredulously. " Can't you see that entering first can only be a disadvantage. " The knight said. Nare just stayed quiet and looked at Danny waiting to see his argument.

" Well I suppose it would be a problem for people who can't fend off all the other teams but to be brutally honest, I'm probably the strongest person here. We'll have Nare sit on the throne while we'll defeat the other teams. "

" Hmph, what an exuded amount of confidence. " Chunwha said. _" But it is true that he's shown himself to be skilled. With his powers and my sword we can probably when this game. "_ He thought before he turned to their other teammate.

" Lady Nare, I'm fine with going out but I'd like your opinion as well."

_"Jeez... This guy is totally whipped."_ Danny thought as he watched the knight switch to a sweet voice to speak to Nare.

" Well, If Mr. Danny believes we can win, why not take a chance ? Besides, if things get too dangerous we can always run away. " The girl smiled.

" Good. Then we all agree. "

Suddenly, high above the arena a golden cube appeared, the familiar voice of Lero booming from it. **" Now that we're all prepared, let's start the game. I will count to five, any who wish to take part in the first round should press the buzzer in their room before the count is ready. I will now being. ONE "**

" Get ready. " Danny said as he walked up to the red buzzer, Chunwha and Nare following right behind him.

**TWO**

**THREE**

**FOUR**

In one motion, Danny pushed the buzzer, releasing the lock on his teams gate.

**FIVE**

* * *

Danny didn't know whether the other team was confident in their fighting skills or just plain stupid. _" I guess I'll find out soon enough "_ he thought as he observed them. The other team consisted of the lizard girl, Anak who passed the second test first if you didn't consider Danny and Baam ' lucking out ' in the beginning.

Danny found it slightly amusing that one of her teammates was the purple tracksuit wearing guy with close cropped, brown hair who spoke up about not wanting to play the game not to long ago. The last member of the team was one Danny didn't recognize, he was a dark haired boy with pale skin who was dressed in black and maroon robes with an orange sash tied around his waist where two katana's were holstered.

" Well... They don't look weak but I doubt they're anywhere close to my level. " Danny concluded as he finished observing everyone.

" Huh ? There was another stupid teams like us ? " Tracksuit said as he noticed Danny and the other team. " Though, I think they'll regret it ! " He announced.

" I doubt it. " Nare responded, taking the words as a challenge.

**" The count is finished! "** Lero's voice erupted, filling the arena. **" Now then, first round of the crown game, begins now ! "**

" This time... I fight alone. " The lizard girl, Anak announced , swaying her long green weapon which reminded Danny of an enlarged fishing hook as she sauntered towards them. " You two, stay out of this. " She said to her allies, neither of them responding.

Danny stared at the green girl blankly before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Chunwha and Nare just looked at Danny as if he'd gone crazy before glancing at each other, shrugging casually.

Anak raised her eyebrow slightly. " Mind sharing what's so funny ? " The girl asked, continuing to walk towards her adversaries, her tail swishing back and forth from under her skirt.

" Well... " Danny paused, wiping the tears that had gathered in his eyes as he laughed. " I just find it funny that you think can beat me by yourself, let alone defeat all of us."

" Yes, please take us seriously miss . " Chunwha said, not liking the fact that they were being underestimated.

"…. Seriously ? " Anak began, her hands gripping the hilt of her hook like weapon. " I suppose that'll depend on how you do. "

Nare who was quietly observing up until now, gained a slightly annoyed look on her face. " Give it up, Ser Knight. " She said to Chunwha before turning her gaze towards Anak. " People like her... Only learn their lesson the hard way. "

Suddenly, a slender green palm made it's way towards Nare's face before being stop a few inches away from impact. " Wow, you're way stronger than I thought Lizard. " Danny said, enjoying the shocked look on Anak's face. " But ! You shouldn't act up so much . " With a simple movement of his arm, Danny tossed the green girl back towards her teammates.

Anak glared furiously at Danny as she landed effortlessly on to the ground. " Who the hell are you ? " the girl asked while her tracksuit wearing teammates ran towards her questioning if she was okay. Her sword carrying teammate just looked on curiously towards Danny.

" Don't worry about who I am. " Danny told the green girl before gaining the same arrogant grin Anak had on her face moments ago. " Just know that I'm the strongest person here " He declared, right before turning invisible.

" What ! Where he go ! " Tracksuit yelled frighted, looking around the arena for Danny but finding nothing. Anak did the same, in a more calm and collected manner while their other teammate drew his sword.

Danny who had supposedly disappeared, was still standing in the same spot next to Nare and Chunwha. " Go and get the crown in thirty seconds. " He said to them, low enough so no one else could hear what was said before he flying towards the tracksuit wearing regular who was still looking around the arena for him.

" I'm right here " Danny said, whispering directly into tracksuits ear which caused him to shriek in terror, right before Danny overshadowed him.

" Why the hell are you screaming like a little girl ! " Anak yelled, already pissed of by the fact that she couldn't find her opponent, not knowing he was currently occupying her teammates body.

Danny glanced at Anak, his eyes turning green and flashing back to his hosts original brown before the lizard girl could even notice. " Ahh.. Well, I got a little scared... Haha. " Danny spluttered, trying not to come off as suspicious before he could spring his trap.

Before Anak could even consider something was wrong with her teammate, Leesoo, her attention was quickly shifted as the third member of her team, Hatsu was bypassed by Nare and Chunwha who were running towards the crown . " Hmm ? I wonder why he didn't try to stop them ? " Danny was slightly confused until he remembered Anak bold words in the beginning. " He's stupid if he really thinks this lizard can win all by herself. "

" Those bastards ! " Anak growled as she guessed that Danny's disappearance was just some kind of distraction. Just as she tried to leap forward to stop the other from getting to the crown, she found herself halted midair, being grasped by her tail by none other than her own teammate. " The hell are you doing ! "

" Opps ! I'm so sorry, I guess my hand slipped " Danny mocked, before gathering his own power within Leesoo's body to chuck Anak all the way to the end of the arena.

" Ship Leesoo ! Are you betraying us ? " Danny turned his attention to the swordsman of the team, who had a betrayed look on his face. Deciding to keep the game going, Danny chuckled to himself as he loosed Leesoo's left sneaker with the opposite foot. " Kick offfff fury ! " He shouted as he kicked out in the direction of the swordsman, the loosed shoe flying towards him.

With a simple draw of his sword, Hatsu sliced the shoe in half before dashing towards Danny intent on knocking his traitorous teammate out. Danny ducked and dodged effortlessly in between the swordsman quick slashes which he noticed were made with the dull side of the blade before jumping back. Before his feet could even touch the ground, he felt a chill run down his spine. " Don't tell me she recovered that quickly ? " He wondered as he shifted his head ever so slightly to see Anak's fist a few inches away.

Just before the green fist slammed into Leesoo's face, Danny flew out from his body, staring down at the amusing scene he caused. " So violent ! You really shouldn't treat your allies so badly. " Danny noted cheerfully as he looked down upon Hatsu and Anak who didn't even notice his presence until he spoke.

" You bastard... " She growled, while Hatsu seemed to stare at him wearily as he guessed Danny was somehow behind Leesoo's odd behavior.

Danny clicked his teeth at Anak as he wiggled his index finger from side to side as someone who was dealing with a petulant child. " Such awful language, Ms. Lizard... And I'll have you know, my parents were married when I was conceived. Though I can't say the same for you. "

His words only seemed to anger the little green girl more, her body shaking with frustration as she held her held down. Suddenly she raised her head, looking at Danny with crazed eyes. " You're fucking dead. " She uttered, raising her green, hook like weapon into the air. Suddenly, a burst a pressure seemed to gather around the girl and the air became tense " Green April ! Igni- "

**" Stop ! The first round has ended. The regular Sunwoo Nare has taken the crown, thus her team has won this round. Anyone continuing to fight will be disqualified. "**

Anak slowly lowered her weapon , still glaring at Danny until she turned around in haste to grab her teammate who she knocked out seconds ago. " Just wait. Next round, you'll be dead. " She threatened, dragging her still unconscious teammate by his shoeless foot back to their teams room. Hatsu just gave Danny another speculative glance before following after his allies.

Danny flew over to the throne where his team was, completely ignoring Anak's threats, not in the least bothered. " See, told you we'd take the crown without so much as a hitch "

Chunwha and Nare immediately questioned him, wondering what exactly caused the regular he possessed to act so strange. Danny, obviously not naive enough to explain what he did came of with a simple lie. " Well, I'm not sure myself. Maybe he had a mental breakdown ? "

The two of them just looked at each other before letting the situation go, deciding that they had bigger things to worry about.

" So what're we going to do now ? " Nare questioned as she sat cozily onto the oversized throne which seemed to swallow her.

" Don't worry, Lady Nare. I shall protect y- " Chunwha said before he was rudely interrupted by Danny.

" More or less, I'll go out and fight whoever comes out, while Romeo over here, " He paused, pointing at Chunwha before continuing. " Stays to fend off anyone who possibly slips past me. "

Chunwha drew his sword from his sheath, already preparing for the fight to come. " Are you sure we shouldn't fight together ? I'm sure more than one team will come out in the next round." He asked.

Danny just huffed, " I told you, I can handle most of these guys by myself. Just handle the ones who slip by while I'm fighting most of them. "

Nare raised an eyebrow at her teammates confidence, saying something about men and their pride while Chunwha just accepted what Danny said, saying he'd get involved if things looked bad.

A couple of minutes passed before Lero's booming voice was heard. **" Shall we start the second round now ? Since there's a winner from the last round, only four teams will be able to join. Anyone who wishes to participate, press the button before the count is finished . "**

* * *

Leesoo had no idea what was going on, one moment he's participating in the first round of the crown game and the next he wakes up with worst feeling of confusion and Anak's green hook in his face. " W-what're you doing ? " he stuttered.

" When did you make a deal with that white haired bastard ? " She questioned harshly.

" What deal ? White haired bastard ? What are you talking about ? " He responded sincerely, having no idea what his ally was talking about.

Anak and Hatsu shared a glance before turning their gazes back towards Leesoo, looking at him as though they were trying to solve a puzzle but with missing pieces. Hatsu decided to step forward, knowing that with Anak they wouldn't get any answers.

" Ship Leesoo, tell us what you remember ? " Hatsu said, his first instincts were to think that Leesoo was just a traitor but as he thought the situation over, nothing added up. He had never seen his tracksuit wearing teammate fight before but he was a hundred percent sure he wasn't a fighter but he had somehow managed to easily dodge his sword movements and displayed incredible strength when he tossed Anak across the arena.

Hatsu, couldn't help but think that Leesoo's miraculous skills and odd behavior had something to do with that white haired regular who disappeared out of sight and reappeared when Leesoo was knocked out.

Leesoo still had no idea what was going on but looking around, he noticed that they were back in the caged area and had somehow lost the first round. He tried to think back, only to have a fuzzy memory of what happened. He could only remember up running to Anak's side when she was forced back by that white haired regular.

Leesoo could tell that Anak only grew more suspicious of him as he told them what he remembered, while Hatsu seemed to become more confused. " I swear that's all I remember "

**" FIVE "**Lero's voice boomed throughout the room, interrupting Leesoo's plea. **" FOUR "** The man continued.

" Tsch ! Hurry and get up . " Anak ordered, sucking her teeth before withdrawing her hook from Leesoo's neck and racing to press the red button before all of the spots to participate were taken.

**" Three "**

" You better not get in my way again. " She spat towards Leesoo, warning him angrily. Deep down, she knew that the white haired regular who pushed her back in the beginning had something to do with Leesoo attacking them._ " That weakling couldn't throw pebble that far, let alone me . "_ She thought, her pride wounded by what had transpired.

Leesoo rose from the floor, rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the odd feeling of dizziness. While Hatsu unsheathed his swords, still casting Leesoo weary looks.

**" Two "**

**"One ! "** Their rooms caged door opened, and Anak dashed out quickly, Hatsu and Leesoo not far behind her.

* * *

Danny didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused when he saw the lizard and her team came out again. " I guess I'll just have to beat them down this time. " His attention quickly shifted to the other two teams who also came out.

The first team consisted of a dark haired,middle aged woman carrying what Danny thought was a large kitchen knife. Next to her was a tall, effeminate looking guy with long, honey blonde hair. Their last teammate looked to be a young man, who Danny couldn't get a good look of, seeing that he was wrapped up in a blanket as he laid on the ground with a pillow.

The second without a doubt the most interesting group of people he'd seen in the tower so far. The most interesting one was an extremely tall, dark skinned man with no hair and four eyes. His clothing only seemed to make his appearance much more amusing, seeing that he was dressed like a he was going to play golf with his white polo shirt and brown khaki's. The second most interesting member of that team was reddish skinned being with one red that satin the middle of his potato shaped head. Oddly enough, the last member of the trio was normal looking guy with fair skin and brown hair that was cut in a bowl style.

" They look pretty strong... I should get rid of them first. " Danny concluded as he finished analyzing the second group.

**" And now ! "** Lero's voiced echoed from above. **" Let the second round of the crown game begin ! "**

Instantly, the temperature around Danny dropped to freezing levels and a miniature snow storm beginning to kick up. Raising his hands in the air, snow began to gather in a compact into a large compact ball as the small storm around Danny raged on.

Suddenly, the storm dispersed leaving a smirking Danny, who leaned back ever so slightly before launching the snowball at the nameless team he deemed strong looking. Before the group of interesting regulars could react, the ball had reached them and exploded on impact. Slowly the cold mist that had erupted from the explosion faded leaving the entire team frozen solid.

" One down, two to go. " Danny uttered, smiling at the remaining teams who were staring at him in either shock or fear.

* * *

updated 6/20/16


End file.
